Dead, Gone or Alive?
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Robin is lost, will Batman beable to find his young partner before he is too far gone or will he come too late?
1. Prologue

Dead, Gone or Alive? Prologue

Two months ago Robin went missing, he had been injured on mission. Batman had left him in a thought to be safe spot and continued on with the mission, when Batman had returned he had found Robin mission. Batman had searched for Days without sleep, finally Batman collapsed, ending up in the hospital for a week much to his distaste. Batman had tried everything he could, but he couldn't find his little bird.

"Alfred, what else can I do?" Batman asked.

"Nothing, just keep looking," Alfred replied.

Over the last few days Alfred had been really torn up by losing Robin, he hadn't been eating and had spent many long nights in the Batcave and city trying to find Robin and help Batman find Robin. It went on for weeks, Alfred and Bruce disappeared completely from society until the media became to hang round much more than normal and they were almost caught. It was then Bruce and Alfred turned to a 'normal' life, doing what was needed to lay low in the media and nothing else.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	2. Part 1

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 1

"Wake up, baby bird," Two-faced ordered, slapping Robin across the face and waiting for him to do something more.

"Bru…" Robin began as his opened his eyes and looked around the dark room.

Joker wrapped his hand over Robin mouth and nose to stop him from talking anymore. Robin tried to pull away from Joker, cause of the ability of not being able to breath. Robin's eyes grew wide as he tried to breath again and couldn't; Joker removed his hand and Robin took a deep breath before again pulling at his hand to try and figure out what was tired around them. Robin looked up seeing Two-faced and Joker standing in front of him.

"Welcome little baby bird," Joker greeted; Robin looked around at the room and tried his best to try and figure out exactly where he was.

"Little bird, look what we got you," Two-face squealed as best he could.

Robin turned his attention to the two criminals in front of him; Robin kept his face blank as he looked at the pink bib. Inside Robin panicked, but outside he remained calm and collected as he always was. Trying to keep the calm facade up, Robin nodded once in response not trusting his voice to speak. Two-faced moved towards him with the bib, Robin kept still as Two-faced tied the bib around Robin's neck, then straightened it up and stood back.

"We must send a picture to the Daddy Bat," Joker said, pulling a camera out from his back pocket and then snapping a few quick snaps before looking back at them on the camera.

"Look, how cute he is," Joker said, snapping another picture of Robin.

"What should we do now, mummy Joker?" Two-faced asked, straightening out the bib before posing next to Robin and letting Two-face take another picture.

"Where would Daddy Bat be right now?" Joker asked, tilting Robin's head up and looking him in the eye through Robin's white and black mask.

"Why would I you let you know?" Robin asked, glaring weakly at Joker and Two-face.

"Come on, little birdie where should we send the photos?" Joker asked.

"Nowhere, he will be here soon enough," Robin replied, his head drooping as Joker released his chin.

Robin watched Joker and Two-face out of the corner of his mask, the two villains talked quietly between each other. Robin rested his chin on his chest; his eyes slipping shut, as his body was growing too tired to stay awake.

"Sleep, little bird, sleep," Joker whispered, stroking Robin's black, shiny hair out from his eyes.

"No," Robin groaned, pulling away from Joker's hands and hitting Two-face's hands instead.

"No, use fighting us little bird," Joker said, as both Joker and Two-face stroked Robin's black hair.

Closing his eyes, Robin tried to forget what was happening. He tried to seal everything away and just be in a world full of nothing; it was a sudden pain that broke Robin completely from his empty world. Joker held Robin's shirt up and harshly pinched his nipple; Robin winced in pain and tried to pull away from Joker.

"Batman help," Robin thought hoping his master was going to find him soon.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	3. Part 2

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 2

"Bruce, you need to calm down," Alfred told his employer and life long friend.

"I can't, Dick is somewhere out there. I need to find him, I need to find him," Bruce said, typing something different into the bat computer and waiting for it's reply.

"Bruce…" Alfred sighed.

"Damn," Bruce cursed, throwing his head back in frustration and trying to think of another way of finding his young partner.

"Bruce, you need to sleep. Otherwise when you find him, you'll be unable to rescue him," Alfred told Bruce, trying to get some sense across from him.

"I can't sleep, what if they hurt him. What if they kill him?" Bruce asked, turning to his old friend.

"Bruce, calm down," Alfred replied.

**Robin**

Shivering from the good air that wrapped around his limps, Robin pulled at the metal cuffs that kept him bound to the chair. His heart beat quickly in his chest, as his stress levels were beginning to rise. Robin had not yet spit any information out on his mentor and father.

"Bruce, help," Robin whispered, his eyes travelling to the wall in front of him as he tried to take deep, even breaths in.

**Outside Room Robin is in**

"What if Batman finds us?" Two-face shouted.

"He won't," Joker yelled, turning away from Two-face and watched Robin on the monitor before him.

"Whatever," Two-face said, collapsing into the filthy couch that sat to the side of the room.

"Batman's little partner, will brake. He has to, he is only a kid," Joker said, leaving Two-face to go and check on Robin.

"Little Birdie, how are you doing?" Joker called into the room as he opened the door and entered the silent room.

Robin didn't answer, he couldn't be bothered and did have the energy to begin another conversation with the mad man before him. Joker danced over to Robin, lifting his chin up to be able to see his eyes. Robin's eyes stared into Jokers, not caring at this point what Joker did to him as long as he managed to protect Bruce.

"Who is under the mask?" Joker asked, Robin looked up at Joker blankly.

Robin knew that Joker would never remove his mask, because he didn't really want to know who Batman or he was. Joker just wanted to make sure that Batman paid for what he had done to spoil and ruin Joker's plans. Two-face was Robin's main problem, he had waited to find out who Batman and Robin was for years, what would stop him now.

"No one," Robin answered, watched Joker as he frowned and then span round and tapped Robin on the end of the nose.

Robin looked up at Joker and tilted his head to the side, before straightening it again. Joker walked around Robin; watching as Robin watched him carefully as he moved.

"Little Birdie, what have you seen?" Joker asked, a serious tone coming from his mouth for the first time ever of Robin hearing him.

"What?" Robin asked, stunned that Joker for once sounded normal and adult.

"Nothing, Little Baby Robin," Joker laughed, returning to his normal self.

Robin sat in the chair watched Joker, as he danced around the floor in front of him before wandering off out of the room again.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	4. Part 3

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 3

"Ahhh," Robin groaned, feeling the knife slice into the skin of his stomach.

Robin watched the blood run down his abs and on to the hem of his pants, while a few stray droplets fell to the floor. As he opened his eyes, Robin saw Joker's purple coat flap in front of him as Joker cut shallowly into Robin's skin. It was suddenly that Two-face shoved his pocketknife into Robin's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. As Robin pulled away from Two-face's knife, he ended up having Joker's knife slipped into Robin's skin, into his stomach and burying deep inside. Robin whispered; his breathing quickly turning into panting as he sat strapped to a chair with the two knifes stuck in his body. One in his shoulder and the other in his stomach, to say he was feeling sick was an understatement. Two-faced grabbed Robin's hair and pulled his head forcibly back to have Robin's eyes looking straight at the roof.

"What colour are your eyes?" Two-face asked, slipping a single finger under the edge of Robin's mouth.

"Two-face stop," Joker yelled, pushing Two-face away from Robin and pulling Robin's head to his stomach.

Under the mask Robin's eyes were wide as his head was pushed tightly against Joker's chest, tears stayed in his eye as he for once in his life enjoyed Joker's hands on him.

"What are you doing?" Two-face yelled.

"Stopping you, you agreed to not remove his mask," Joker replied.

"Don't you want to know? If we find out who he is then maybe we might find out who Batman is," Two-face yelled.

"We don't need to know, we can hurt Batman by hurting Robin," Joker said, Robin stilled as he heard Joker talk about hurting his mentor and father.

Robin felt Joker's sharp nail dig into the side of his head, as Joker running Robin closer and stood up straight. As Joker stood up straight, Robin's head lowered on his body, now being pulled to Joker's groin into pulled to his stomach.

"Get out, Two-face," Joker screamed, releasing Robin suddenly and pushing the chair that Robin was strapped to away from him into the room and grabbed Two-faced head.

In one move Joker slammed Two-face's head into the wall and then continuously into the floor, blood began to pull on the floor around where Two-face's head was being hit. Blood splatter around the room, some hitting Robin's bare feet. Robin cringed at the thought and tried to pull out of the restrains; it was no good. Joker continued to hit Two-faces limp body against the ground; Two-face's skull smashed and him clearly dead. Joker smashed the head once again into the floor, blood splat out away from Joker and towards Robin. Robin closed his eyes and tried to pull away from the blood. The blood hit Robin's body and he began to shake violently as he looked down at the blood covering his body. Looking up at Joker Robin saw the blood that covered Joker's arm and body.

"What?...What?...What?" Robin whispered to himself, something had snapped inside something had gone wrong.

"Little Baby bird?" Joker questioned.

"Yes, daddy," Robin whispered in return, his voice shaking and unsure as he looked at Two-face's limp, dead body.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	5. Part 4

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 4

Joker stumbled silently down the path, his arms hung limply at his sides as he wondered the empty streets. His body covered in blood as he was watched by people in the surrounding buildings. Batman had heard someone call in a mad man with white skin and green hair walking down the street covered in blood. Batman had been quick to respond and now stood before Joker, with his hands holding Joker's shoulders in a crushing grip. Through all the time, Joker just continued to laugh.

**Back at Joker's Lair**

"Bruce, help," Robin screamed, pulling at his restrains.

Robin's wrists and ankles were a bloody mess as he fought to escape and fought to control his body. He had been disgraced with himself as the words 'yes, daddy' slipped from his lips, it wasn't the words that scared him the most but the person who he was talking to. Robin was trying so hard to keep himself sane; not letting his insanity take over again or his eyes drift to two-face's body lying on the floor.

**Street with Batman and Joker**

"Where is Robin?" Batman growled, slamming Joker down on to the floor.

"My baby, is watching two-face," Joker laughed, the hugest grin on his face as he spoke in riddles.

"Where is Robin?" Batman shouted, pulling Joker up from the floor and then slamming him back down into the firm ground.

"He calls me daddy," Joker laughed, throwing his head back in his fit of laugher.

Batman's heart strings were pulled tight as he heard Joker talk about Robin; his mind thinking of everything that could of happen to his young partner.

"What did you do to, Robin?" Batman asked quietly, causing Joker to stop and look up at Batman for a minute.

**Joker's Lair**

Robin's chair fell sideways, causing his head to slam into the side of the floor and Two-face's blood to cover the side of his head. Breathing through his mouth, Robin's eyes glazed over and his mind again began to fade. Slipping again to the depths, Robin's eyes locked on to Two-faces body.

"Help," Robin screamed, over and over again.

As Robin's voice began to grow raw, Robin's name was called out from the dark. Flashing lights shined through the darkness on to Two-face's body and on to the back of Robin's chair.

"What the hell?" Someone said, looking down at Two-faces body.

Robin whispered for help, causing everyone in the room to look towards the chair. Feeling hands on his body, Robin's limbs felt heavy as they were released and dropped to the floor. He felt his body being pulled up from the chairs and up into the arms of a much larger person.

"Batman?" Robin questioned, looking up at the person holding him.

Lights were shined in his mask covered eyes, causing him to pull back and try and move his arms to cover his eyes. When he tried to move the lights were pulled away from him and held him still.

"Just stay still," The man holding him ordered.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment.


	6. Part 5

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 5

"Batman," Robin whispered, as he came round once again.

Robin lay on a brightly light table, lights shining down on him, while the room around him was completely black. No sound made it to his ears, as he tried to sit up. Finding that there was thick black belts wrapped over him to help keep him laying on the table. Opening his mouth to speak, he heard something from the darkness and stopped.

"Kid, wake up, come on, wake up," A man's voice said, slowly Robin opened his eyes turning to look around the pitch dark area around him.

"What is going on?" Robin whispered, feeling a strong ache in the side of his head as he waited for a reply.

"He is awake," The man above him shouted, causing the pain to grow as Robin pulled away, trying to escape the pain.

"Finally," Someone sighed, as they entered the room.

"Robin, stay awake," A female voice ordered, Robin's eyes opened wide beneath his mask as he felt an arm on his bare arm.

"Catwoman?" Robin questioned, seeing Catwoman stood at his side.

"Yes, Robin," Catwoman replied, the sound of her voice sounding weird to Robin's ears.

"Oh no," Robin sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Catwoman.

"Don't worry little bird, I'm not going to hurt you," Catwoman whispered.

Robin's eyes were filled with surprise as he looked up at Catwoman; mean while Catwoman stared down at the boy with a gentle smile. Pressing his hand to his chest, Robin suddenly lunged up into a sitting position and emptied the contents of his stomach on to the floor.

"Everyone out, close the door behind you," Catwoman ordered, grabbing a bucket from beside the metal examining table and holding it out for Robin to take.

Taking the bucket, Robin held it under his chin and moved his hand up to his mask and pulled it from his face. Underneath the mask was clean, unmarked skin, Catwoman could clearly see the outline of it on the young boys face. The boy began to shake, before he set the bucket down beside him and gripped his hair and tightly closed his eyes.

"Dick, are you okay?" Catwoman asked, resting her hands on Dick's leg and shoulder to try and calm him.

A scream escaped Dick's lips and he began to thrash, trying to get away from Catwoman. Unable to hold the boy, Catwoman let go and watched as Dick fell over the side of the bench and hit the floor hard.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Robin screamed, curling up on the floor and shaking his head.

_**Joker's lair**_

"Robin, Robin, Robin!" Batman shouted, fumbling around in Joker's dimly lit lair in hope of finding his much smaller and younger partner.

"He's no in here," Joker laughed, Batman moved towards a small room off the main living room.

Reaching the room, Batman flung open the door and entered the room, pulling back as the smell of death invaded his senses. Looking back into the room, Joker began to laugh as he saw the contents of the room.

"He is gone," Joker laughed, seeing the room empty apart from two-face's dead body and a broken chair.


	7. Part 6

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 6

Dick had moved into the corner and his arms curled around his body and head buried in his arms, his body shaking as tears ran down his face. Catwoman stood at the table watching the small boy dressed in the Robin suit without a mask; she felt so sorry for the young boy. Earlier on she had tried to go near him and entered up with now bruised ribs, she wasn't trying that again anytime soon.

"Stop," Dick whispered, running his fingers through his hair and grabbing at the knotted clumps.

"Dick?" Catwoman asked, no moving from her spot.

When again she got no reply, Catwoman left the room, with strict orders to everyone not to enter. Catwoman quickly returned to the room, with a small mobile device in the palm of her hand. She brought it to her ear as she entered the small room and noted that Dick hadn't moved since she had left. Dialling a number Catwoman hoped that someone would pick up.

"Hello," The person on the other end almost growled.

"Hello, Bruce," Catwoman replied.

"Selina, sorry but..." Bruce began before Catwoman cut him off.

"Bruce, Robin is with me and something is seriously wrong with him," Catwoman said, glancing over at Dick shaking in the corner.

On the other end of the phone, Batman was sat in the batmobile. Everything seemed to stop as Batman heard the news of Robin being with Catwoman; he sat frozen in his spot for at least a minute before Catwoman's shouting pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hurry up and get here," Catwoman ordered, hanging up the phone.

In under twenty minutes Batman was out the front of Catwoman's lair, his expression hidden as he walked towards the front doors. Just inside was Catwoman, she had left Dick not too long ago to come and let Batman in. Batman opened the door and immediately Catwoman turned and began walking down the hallway, closely followed by Batman. Reaching the room, Catwoman opened the door and stepped to the side, Batman stepped into the room and instantly spotted Dick crouched in the corner.

"Dick, are you okay?" Batman asked, moving closer to his young partner.

As he reached within arms distance of Dick, Dick violently kicked out at Batman; knocking him away and then leaping from the corner and landing on the metal table. His eyes unfocused as he swayed on the table and then passed out falling limply on the table with a loud crash; Batman was at his side in seconds cradling his head and checking his body quickly over.

"Where did you find him?" Batman asked, looking up at Catwoman.

"Joker's lair...I didn't want to leave him there," Catwoman replied, Batman nodded thankful that of all the villains that could of found him it was the one who at times worked at his side.

"Thank you, Selina," Batman whispered, picking the black mask from the table and setting it back on Dick's face before gathering the young boy up in his arms.

"You are welcome, Bruce," Catwoman whispered, as Batman walked from the room with the young hero in his arms.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	8. Part 7

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 7

Arriving back at the Batcave, Batman lay the unmasked boy down on the table. He kissed Dick's forehead before beginning on the thick, but strong layer Kevlar. This left the boy wearing only his underpants; covering the boy with a thin blanket, he called for Alfred; while Alfred put in an IV drip in Dick's arm and checked him for any other physical injuries. It caused Alfred to cringe at the two knife injuries on his stomach and shoulder. He knew that must have hurt from Dick a great lot. Mean while Batman had changed from his uniform to a baggy tracksuit that he kept in the cave to change into after missions.

"Master Bruce, what happened to him?" Alfred asked, the two adults exchanged a glance, before they set there gaze to the small teenage boy.

"I don't know...but I do know I failed him," Bruce replied; Alfred rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

"Have a rest, Master Bruce, the second bat-bed is set up beside the first so you will be close to Dick if he needs you," Alfred told Bruce.

"Thank you, Alfred...I will take care of Dick, so you can go to bed," Bruce replied, nodding Alfred left both Bruce and Dick.

Bruce didn't get much sleep, his mind kept him awake, thinking about how he had failed Dick so badly. He had been moving from the bed to the chair and back again, he just kept repeating the motion while he watched Dick the whole time.

"Selina?" Dick asked, causing his father to jump.

"Richard, it's Bruce," Bruce said, moving into the boy's line of vision and then waiting silently to see if the boy will answer.

"Bruce...Bruce...BRUCE!" Dick repeated, throwing his small body at Bruce and hugging him tightly.

"Dick, are you okay?" Bruce asked his son, after he was finally released from his grip.

Dick paused for a minute, a memory of Joker flashing through his mind.

"No, I feel like, I'm losing it," Dick whispered.

Bruce quickly pulling Dick in for a hug; trying to hold back his tears. There was no time to be weak, Dick needed him more than anything, he had to be strong for the both of them. He was the reason why Dick had ended up this way, so he had to fix Dick know what the consequences or price was.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	9. Part 8

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 8

"Dick, you should rest," Bruce told the boy, parting for the hug once he was able to force his tears back down.

"I don't want to be alone," Dick winced, only now noticing his injuries and how sore they were.

"Come on," Bruce said, pulling Dick completely up into his arms, he left the bat-cave.

Reaching Bruce's room, Bruce set Dick on one side of the bed and lay on the other. Covering the both of them with warm covers, it was as if the sound of each other's breathing calmed them, because they were both asleep within minutes. For the first time in over two months Bruce and Dick, were able to fall asleep somewhat normally.

"Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted in the morning.

"Alfred, it's morning already?" Bruce groaned.

"Yes, Master Bruce, I thought we should go and check on Dick together," Alfred told Bruce.

"Dick, is right...here...," Bruce said, feeling the empty spot beside him and lunging out of bed and past Alfred.

The two adults must have looked everywhere around the mansion, before they entered the Bat-cave and began to look around.

"Stay away," Dick yelled, as Bruce neared the Batmobile in search for him.

"Dick?" Bruce asked; stopping and glancing over the side of the batmobile at Dick sitting in the passenger seat.

"Stay away," Dick screamed, holding his head and shaking his head violently.

"It's okay, just calm down," Bruce ordered, all his attention focusing on his young son.

"Stay awake," Dick whispered.

"Alfred," Bruce shouted, quieting his footsteps and breathing before moving closer.

When Bruce could see Dick, he stopped and stayed quiet in case he frightened the young boy. The shakes running through Dick's boy's were clean to Bruce, the mumbling not being understood as he stood still trying to figure out what he was saying. Alfred walked swiftly towards Bruce, stopping when Bruce held out his hand for Alfred to stop.

"Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Stay away. STAY AWAY…you will just hurt me more, I have to find…" Dick replied, shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

"Dick, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce whispered, stepped closer to the batmobile while keeping a close eye on Dick's shaking form.

"No, please don't," Dick screamed, clutching at his head and trying to ignore the pain that filled his body.

In a matter of seconds, Dick was thrashing about in the car and then he went limp and began to laugh hysterically. Bruce could feel his heart braking as he watched his young ward; the pain almost unbearable.

"Bruce," Alfred whispered.

"Get me a sedative," Bruce replied, his eyes not leaving Dick's small body.

Disappearing off into another pool of the cave, Alfred returned with a needle. Taking the needle from the old butler, Bruce silently moved towards Dick; Dick not noticing because his eyes were tightly closed. Grabbing Dick's arm, he stuck the needle into his arm before he could pull away. Silence filled the cave, as Dick fell into a restless sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Dick," Bruce whispered, running his hand through Dick's hair and looking down at the boy.

To Be Continued...**_Please Comment_**


	10. Part 9

Dead, Gone or Alive? Part 9

Dick woke to the sound of someone breathing, he kept his breathing slow as he tried to work out where he was and who he was with without opening his eyes. Lying completely still for a few moments, the sound of typing stopped.

"Dick?" Bruce questioned, Dick slowly opening his eyes to the dimly lit batcave.

Because the cave was so dark, Dick didn't have a problem looking around to see where he was. He was in the medical lay in the cave, a blanket wrapped tightly around him, Dick went to sit up when he realized he couldn't move his limbs or chest from the bed he was in.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Dick asked, shifting as much as he could.

"Your mind is trying to shut out all the pain, it's trying to cope," Bruce told Dick.

Dick sat silently in the bed, glancing down at the blanket, now able to see the white straps that held him to the bed. A noise from the door sparked both Bruce's and Dick's attention; Alfred stood in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum," Alfred replied.

To say Bruce was pissed was an understatement, he had handed Joker over to them just before he had gone to meet Selina. He had ordered them to make sure he didn't escape any time soon; Batman had scared everyone he came across that night, even made one of the guards at Arkham Asylum wet their pants.

"I should kill him, after what he did to Dick," Bruce said.

"That's not the bat way," Dick replied, both Bruce and Alfred smiled at him.

He was becoming more like himself every moment they spent with him, but there was something underneath all of this that scared Bruce; the pain that caused is mind to block away parts of his consciousness and put him in such a state where he was a danger to everyone including himself.

"Go get the Joker," Dick whispered, Bruce looked at the small boy knowing he was thinking of Joker.

Bruce really wanted to stay, but Dick didn't want him to stay.

"I will be back soon," Bruce said, kissing Dick on the forehead and moving out of the room.

Suiting up, Batman was soon in the streets of Gotham, heading towards the place where Joker was last spotted. It was within minutes, that Batman's fist sailed through the air into Joker's jaw, Joker stumbled back into a pile of rubbish. Leaving Batman standing over him, a grin spreading over Joker's face.

"How is my baby bird?" Joker asked.

Batman didn't answer.

"Come on, tell me has he had an episode for you?" Joker asked.

Reaching down to Joker, Batman pulled him up from the floor and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" Batman growled, trying so hard to control his temper.

"He is so like me," Joker laughed, Batman pulled Joker away from the wall and then slammed him back into the wall.

"What…did…you…do…to…him?" Batman asked slowly.

"Baby Joker…BABY Joker…BABY JOKER," Joker shouted, his voice getting louder as he continued to shout the same thing over and over again.

Batman hit Joker's face back against the wall, his fist causing his head to be pressed against the wall as he pulled away.

"Shut up," Batman ordered.

To Be Continued...**_Please Comment._**


End file.
